The present invention pertains generally to cigarette makers, and pertains more particularly to pocket-sized devices for making cigarettes one at a time.
Many cigarette smokers prefer making their own cigarettes to buying them pre-made. One reason for this is that cigarette components, i.e., loose cigarette tobacco and cigarette wraps, are often less expensive than an equivalent number of complete cigarettes. Also, many people find a certain satisfaction in making articles for their own use instead of relying entirely on a commercial manufacturer.
The simplest approach to rolling one's own cigarettes, of course, is to make them from scratch from loose tobacco and cigarette wrappers without any mechanical aids. There are certain disadvantages to this approach, however; it is relatively difficult to obtain a cigarette of uniform density, and inconvenient to make a cigarette in this fashion outdoors in inclement weather.
Simple, relatively compact devices for making cigarettes from scratch have been known for many years. Most such devices, however, although small enough to fit comfortably on a table, are too large and heavy to be genuinely portable. They can be moved from place to place, but cannot be carried in a pocket easily, if at all. In addition, the great majority of such devices require the use of preformed paper tubes. This involves some additional expense, as such tubes may be more expensive than plain cigarette wrappers in leaf form, and it is difficult to form a tube of a specified diameter from a plain wrapper without a mechanical aid. In addition, most such devices are able to manufacture cigarettes only of a single diameter. It would be desirable to provide a genuinely pocket-sized roll-your-own cigarette maker that could be used either with preformed paper tubes or with plain cigarette wrappers. It would also be desirable to provide such a device capable of making cigarettes of different diameters at the pleasure of the user.
It is therefore the principal object of the invention to provide a roll-your-own cigarette maker free of the above-listed short-comings of prior art devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device with which it is possible to roll cigarettes using either premade paper tubes or plain cigarette wrappers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is genuinely pocket-sized.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a device that is attractive in appearance and simple and reliable in operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.